Levitation
.]] Levitation is the power to magically propel yourself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being, or allows himself to lift the body into the air, making a flight or a fight with the enemy body. It is a weak form of flight, and this is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, and her first real power. This gift was later withdrawn because of their abuse of magic, returning some years later. With this power, the techniques of martial arts Phoebe became more efficient. However, as the special effects to simulate levitation had a high cost, it had its very limited use in the series. Control When Phoebe first received this skill she was temporarily unable to control it, how that power was new to her. Phoebe could not slip through the air, without assistance, as when Prue used her telekinesis to propel through the air Phoebe in the episode "Once Upon A Time". Phoebe activates this power by raising his arms in the air, it is primarily used to prevent demonic attacks or mixed with their martial arts skills, is also used for meditation. Types Normal Levitation initially can only lift the User horizontally, progressing later to levitate vertically. The Levitation can also be used in fights, and is very useful because it makes you more skillful. Phoebe Levitation uses both the offensive and defensive, such as bypassing magical powers, such as balls of energy, and also uses wizards and demons to attack expanding their skills in martial arts. She uses more efficiently Levitation from "Hell Hath No Fury" Piper kicking and fury at once and even levitated by larger distances. Rising Rising is the ability to get up off the floor after having fallen. This power is possessed by most of the demons, the Source of All Evil, Phoebe also use this power after the attack Source sisters at home, "Charmed and Dangerous", Phoebe levitated across and kicked the source, it is prevented by then, rising and falling to the ground immediately. Projective Levitation This power is to levitate projectively your target instead of just pulling it up. In the second season episode "Morality Bites", the future of Phoebe I can levitate levitate projectively and its target, since the third season episode "Pre-Witched", the Halliwell sisters face a sorcerer "family" who stole the powers Witch, using this power the sorcerer can levitate objects and other people around you, however, not clear if he could levitate himself. Phoebe shows levitation projective only in Season 6 of "Forget Me Not ..." and "Love Is a Witch", these two occasions Phoebe levitated a television presenter and another levitated the pillow on which she was sitting in meditation. Telekinetic Levitation Prue in Season 3 was seen levitating telekinetically repeatedly, it activated this skill through his power of Telekinesis. Advance Advanced Levitation An example of this was when Phoebe was able to rescue Piper in limbo "Enter The Demon", she used her levitation air to perform extraordinary feats, including levitation out of limbo and return to Earth. Put simply, the levitation can proceed by allowing a user to defy gravity levitating at great heights. Flight This could possibly proceed to flight, depending on the situation or environment that the user is within this capacity. When Phoebe was reduced to five inches by Gammill, she was able to push off enough to fly "Size Matters", Phoebe says that she "is so light it can fly", suggesting that his powers of levitation has some connection with the user weight. Users Witches Phoebe Halliwell Most notable user of this power, using it both defensively and offensively. During the series, Phoebe showed excellent mastery of this ability and its possible evolution. Prue Halliwell He was the first of the series to provide the ability to levitate telekinetically and extending their skills in fighting. Prue used this skill many times in season 3, both passively and actively. Billie Jenkins With the emergence of Billie in season 8, the power of levitation telekinetic, who died in Season 3, resurfaced in an even more elaborate and quite similar to the normal levitation. Billie basically used this power to increase their fighting skills, becoming a fighter eximia. Phoebe Bowen A past life of Prue Halliwell, is it possible that she has the power of levitation, as in a fight with his cousin, P. Russell apparently she levitates and kicks, making it fall. Sigmund Sigmund was a character during the sixth season of Charmed. He was a wizard who worked at the Magic School Gideon. While the Elder Gideon was a director, he assumed the role of his assistant and continued to teach his own class, possibly levitation. Demons Source of All Evil Powerful evil being, the source of all evil. It was mainly the aspect of rising almost automatically rise after a fall, this power was widely used in season 4. Sirk Half-demon who wanted to kill his entire family to become a full demon. He demonstrated his ability to rise after Piper explode and throw it away immediately and then ascends Sirk throws a fireball at Paige. Katya A powerful upper level demon defeated by Paige in Season 7. His levitation is shown when she levitates and shoots Nina, the keeper of Pandora's box, and when Nina throws a burst of energy against it, which levitates and thus avoids a snare against a fence, levitated back to the ground. Shadow A wizard family who stole the powers of a witch. Shadow uses his powers to levitate objects and people around you, no one knows for sure if he could levitate himself. Other An Ling The daughter of the Zen master and apprentice, chosen to replace his father after his death. Use levitation to increase their martial arts skills and also to get out of limbo and back to earth. Yen Lo Former apprentice of Zen master, he turned to evil after his daughter's teacher is chosen to replace him. In limbo he demonstrates his ability freely levitating, levitating to return to the land uses and also to help him in combat. Notes Category:Powers